Fate
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: This is a Taiora. It's a drama and a romance. I hope you enjoy!
1. Default Chapter Title

Fate By Queen Sora  
This of course is a Taiora. I was inspried to write this by another story I read.   
I don't own digimon. I hope you enjoy my story. The following is their ages during this story;  
Joe: 21  
Sora, Tai and Matt: 20  
Mimi and Izzy: 19  
Kari and TK: 17  
  
Tai and Sora were walking through the park together, holding hands. "Sora you are the most beautiful girl   
in the entire solar system." Tai said looking into her crimson eyes. "Oh Tai." Sora giggled. They starred into   
each others eyes and then kissed. They found themselves walking to Tai's apartment, then to the roof where   
they watched the sunset. All the colors looked magnificent together. "Wow!!! It's so amazing Tai." Sora said.   
"Yeah." Tai agreed. When the sun was finished setting and the moon shone bright, Tai walked Sora home.   
They kissed goodnight and Tai headed back home happy with the taste of his love still lingering on his lips.   
T  
he Next Day  
Sora went over to Tai's apartment and knocked on the door, Kari answered. "Hi Kari, where's Tai?" Sora   
asked."You mean you didn't hear." Kari responded. "Wha, what do you mean didn't hear?" Sora asked   
keeping the smile on her face but fear crept into her voice. "Come in." Kari said letting Sora in. Sora saw   
the others were there except for Tai. "What happen Kari?" Sora asked, the smile had disappeared and   
instead a face filled with fear starred at Kari. "Tai was hit by a car last night and his condition is critical Sora.   
Kari stated coldly, trying not to let her emotions get away from her, and we are all on our way to the   
hospital to meet my parents there." "Wha-wha-what?" Sora stuttered falling to her knees and beginning to   
cry. Mimi and Kari kneeled down to the frightened girl and hugged her. "There is a good possibility he'll   
survive, Sora." Mimi said, taking her friend by the arm and guiding her to her feet. "Come on, we'll go to   
the hospital and see how he's doing." Kari said. They all silently left the apartment and headed to the   
hospital. Upon arrival Kari saw her mother first and ran to her, "Mom tell me what's going on with Tai."   
Kari queried. Sora came up behind her friend just in time for his mother to answer, "There's only a 50%   
chance he'll survive." Mrs. Kamiya said crying. Sora felt like she was going to faint - this can't be happening   
she thought to herself."Tai you can't leave me." Sora whispered through the tears now streaming down   
uncontrollably. Just then Tai's doctor came out of her beloved's room with the final results. Will it be life   
or death?  
  
One year later  
Sora stood thinking about that day so long ago that changed her life. That day had held so many surprises.   
A tear fell down Sora's cheek slowly. Just then a warm hand touched her face gently - "Why do you   
remember that day like it's so horrible." The man beside her asked. "I was scared that I'd lose you forever."   
Sora said turning to face her soulmate. "Well you didn't." Tai said with a laugh. He placed his hand on her   
stomach and stroked softly. "How could I miss something so spectacular as this." He commented gesturing   
to her swollen belly. "I wouldn't have let you." she answered laying her hand on top of his. "You know I   
would never miss out on this, don't you?." Tai said laughingly and kissed her stomach and the little bundle   
growing inside. "You know Sora - I will always be here for you both, no matter what!" Tai told her lovingly.   
"I know my love, we were meant to be together - always and forever" she answered as they put their arms   
around each other and settled in to watch their sunset in the same state of awe. The same spectacular colors.   
The same love, now grown deeper. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Fate - Chapter Two By Queen Sora  
I know, I haven't written a fan fiction in awhile. I've been writing quite a few. I'm still working on a lot but here's one I finished. It's a second part to Fate. A reviewer asked if I was going to write a sequel so I did. I hope you like it.   
  
Sora bolted up in bed and shook Tai. "Hun, wake up, wake up now." Sora said turning to him. "Sora it's 4:00 am what is it?" Tai growled sleepily. "I-I'm pretty sure I'm in labor." She explained nervously. Tai shot straight up in bed - he was awake now. Sora couldn't help but be amused and giggle to herself as Tai jumped from their bed and ran around their house like a chicken with it's head cut off, getting Sora's things together for the hospital. Sora rose as well and put her long auburn hair in pony tail and a comfy outfit on for the trip and followed the nervous Tai out the door. "Tai calm down." Sora said looking at the frantic man. "I can't." he stammered. Sora sighed - I'm the one whos giving birth she thought.   
  
They arrived at the hospital. Sora (who was a doctor) knew most of the people at the hospital and when she had been settled into her bed, her close friend Jamie, who was a nurse, came in to check on her. She sat down next to the bed and held Sora's hand to comfort her. Knowing how Tai was reacting to this whole experience she tried to give him something to do to help him calm down. "Hey Tai why don't you call your friends and family and I'll stay here with Sora." she said winking at Sora. Tai nodded and left to make his calls. Jamie turned back to her friend, "Sora, hun I know how worried you are about the baby, but I promise everything will work out fine." she said trying to calm Sora down as well. "You know Jamie, I have been a doctor for quite some time now and I know how things can go wrong." Sora answered her friend, "this is my first baby and I can't help worrying." "Does Tai know how worried you are?" Jamie asked. "No, not really, I did my best to keep my thoughts to myself." Sora answered hesitantly. "Oooo, I think its time Jamie." she grimaced. "Well hun, here we go!" Jamie got up and called Sora's doctor.  
  
In the waiting room Tai took out his cell phone and started making his calls. First he dialed Sora's mother and told her the exciting news, he then called his parents. Next on the list was Mimi and Matt and the rest of their friends. It seemed like he had just hung up when they all arrived. Mimi, Kari and Yolei came running in dragging Matt, TK and Izzy behind them. "Where is she? How she doing? What's happening?" The women asked practically in unison. "Fine so far but I will go in and check to see how things are progressing." Tai said backing away from the three crazed women. He opened the door and Jamie signaled for him to come in. He walked in and saw Sora, sweating heavily. Jamie wiped the sweat from her friend's brow. "How is she doing?" Tai asked. "Fine - shes a real trooper." Jamie said smiling down at her friend. "How's the baby?" Tai added. "Just fine Tai - stop worrying so much." Jamie replied patting him softly on the back. "Ok, ok, I'm just making sure." he said smiling sheepishly. "You know you can stay in here if you want Tai." Jamie said smiling kindly. "Oh no, no thats okay. I'm in charge of keeping everyone else up to date." Tai said proudly. "Okay - just wanted you to know." Jamie said - knowing how nervous he really was. Tai tiptoed out of the room in search of their friends and family. "She's doing fine and so is the baby." he reported excitedly. "Thank God." Joe said as the others nodded in agreement. "Guess all we can do now is wait."  
  
A Few Hours Later   
  
Mimi sat flipping through "Vogue" nervously as Kari passed out coffee for the tired group. TK sat talking quietly with Tai's father. The expectant grandmothers sat chatting excitedly to each other and the rest all sat quietly awaiting the latest news. Just then Jamie emerged from the room - everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. Tai jumped from his seat and ran over to the nurse. "Tai come with me." She said very seriously not letting him know what was happening. She opened the door to the room and Tai's face brighten as he walked in.  
  
  
Everyone waited impatiently - all starring at the closed door. Tai had walked into the room but hadn't come back out. Finally Nurse Jamie emerged from the room and approached the anxious group, "Don't you want to see the newest addition to the world?" she asked beaming. Everyone jumped up at those words. Kari was the quickest, followed by Mimi and Yolei with the rest quickly hurrying behind. They all surrounded the bed looking down at Sora who brought her arm down to show a pair of shimmering crimson eyes looking back at the group with wonder. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet our daughter Michelle." the new mom announced beaming with pride. "I'm an Auntie." Kari said happily. Everyone oooohed and ahhhhed over the little miracle. Finally Sora's mom and Tai's parents decided to go home and get some rest. Kari, Mimi and Yolei stayed a bit longer to admire the little bundle. "Wow Sora, she looks so much like you." Mimi said. "Yeah." Kari agreed. Sora just stared at the baby in her arms, rocking her softly. Tai smiled and kissed Sora's cheek. Sora turn her head to her beloved, gazing up at him - it was so easy to get lost in those deep, brown endless eyes. She smiled back and sighed contentedly. To her this moment was perfect and she wished it would never end.   
  
  



End file.
